


Distorted Envy

by ZolphDiggler



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, I'll write something strictly happy for these two one day I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZolphDiggler/pseuds/ZolphDiggler
Summary: Between her best friend and her boyfriend Ann should be on Cloud Nine. It frustrates her to no end that she's anything but.
Relationships: Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Distorted Envy

Between demons of the both personal and literal variety, Ann had faced off against many a foe in her life. Right now though she was trying to concentrate on a singular enemy, that being the pull up bar in front of her. One more set. She was free after this, but reminding herself of that did little to dull the throb throughout her upper body. Her boyfriend had told her many a time that pain only means you're doing it right and that it's kind of the point, but that didn't do much for her right now either. Besides, thinking of Ryuji was hardly what she needed to be doing at the moment, seeing as the exercise was at least helping distract her from-

“Hey! You're not slacking are you Ann? Don't make me come over there my legs already hate me!”

From that. Sitting on the leg press machine just a little away from Ann was her long time best friend Shiho Suzui, who had just finished a set of her own. Years on and Ann was still amazed over just how strong Shiho could be. When she had told her that even after everything she had gone through that she still desired to take her volleyball career all the way to the Olympics, that she wanted to ensure that whenever Japan thought volleyball that they thought of the name Shiho Suzui rather than that bastard Suguru Kamoshida, Ann couldn't have been more proud. When she had informed Shiho that her boyfriend was working as a trainer down at the local gym and she was sure he'd be happy to help if she'd like, Ann couldn't have been happier that she was able to help her friend in some way no matter how small. Well, that was the case at the time anyway.

“Yeah speaking of slacking you've still got a set left yourself Shiho. C'mon, just for that I'm adding two extra reps.”

The fact that the scenario she found herself in that was causing her so much frustration was partly of her own making wasn't lost on her. Bent down right next her best friend was her high school (technically middle school) sweetheart Ryuji Sakamoto. While Shiho and Ryuji had never been as close to each other as they had been to her back in school, their shared loved of athletics had apparently enabled them to really hit it off since they reunited as adults. Watching the playful grumble on her friend face as she got back into the routine Ryuji had hand-crafted for her should have brought a smile to her face. One of the two most important people in her life was helping the other to achieve her dreams against all odds. What she was witnessing was nothing short of wonderful.

So what the hell was it she was feeling instead, and why was it so damn aggravating?

Given he had also written her up a routine and diet plan Ryuji was effectively her own personal trainer as well, and everything he was currently doing for Shiho is something he either had done or would happily do for her. None of that changed the dynamic however. While it was true that she genuinely enjoyed training together with him (it was time spent with him after all) it was still to her a means to an end, a way to benefit her own career. She lacked that passion for hitting goals and beating personal records that sent Shiho and Ryuji into an uproar. It was something they shared, something that they could connect with in a way that she couldn't. It was only recently Ann had realised just how much that bothered her. She glanced over again, only to see Ryuji's hand on Shiho's outer thigh, moving her leg in line with the other. He was merely correcting her form of course, but as Ann tore her gaze away and grabbed back on to the bar it was dawning on her her heavy breathing wasn't entirely born from the exercise.

One,two,

“Ann's...nabbed herself...quite the slave driver huh?”

Three,four,

“Worry about yourself Shiho, c'mon keep going.”

Five,six,

When exactly did he start calling her by her first name anyway?

Seven,eight,

“And you're done, nice job. Soon as Ann is done we can cool down and go grab some damn food. If you're good with curry I know just the place.”

Nine,

Leblanc of course. That place was supposed to be their place wasn't it? Whatever.

“Is curry really alright? I didn't put my body through all that just to get fattened up again y'know?”

And ten. That's it. Done. Ann finished up her last rep and dropped down from the bar, just in time to hear her proverbial last straw.

“If you want muscle you need those excess calories. Besides your body is looking in pretty damn perfect shape these days from where I'm standing.”

Really? What the hell? Were they serious? Where they actually just trying to piss her off now? All the times he'd tease her about gaining a little weight or coming home with crepes when they weren't on the list, and then he goes and says something like that? And just how long did it take him grow the stones to give her, his girlfriend those kind of compliments so easily? Who cares if Shiho was taking such great care of herself? She was a damn model for crying out loud, she was clearly way, wayyy cuter than Shiho could ever hope to b-

Ann's eyes widened in shock and disgust as she started to realised just where her own train of thought had been going.

“Earth to Ann? You're all finished yeah?” Apparently having walked over whilst Ann wasn't paying attention, Shiho's words shook her awake. The sight of and smile on the target of her inner stream of vitriol helped turn the wave of shock into a crushing layer of guilt. Ryuji standing just behind her spoke up next.

“C'mon we were just about to cool down, let's go.” The huge grin he was sporting that she'd grown to love so much, currently only made her feel even worse than she already did. The wide and sparsely filled gym area suddenly felt extremely cramped.

“Sorry but I really don't feel up to it, you guys go ahead.” Seeing Ryuji obviously about to protest, Ann took the opportunity to rush past the two and out of the gym, finding herself sat in the thankfully empty lobby. What the hell had she just been thinking? Was that how she truly felt? Here her friend was working hard towards her dreams, whilst she was here mulling over petty nonsense like still being 'the cute one'? The thought that this was the result of all her time growing as a person made her sick to her stomach. Her inner debate was as to whether to head back to find them and apologise or to go home and deal with it later was decided for her, as the clatter of a smoothie being placed on the table in front of her, as well as the provider of said smoothie Ryuji taking a seat beside her brought her back to reality.

“Ryuji? What are you doing? Shouldn't you be with Shiho right now?” She still couldn't quite bring herself to look him in the eye.

“It's just a cool down. She's a big girl she can manage that much without me.” The calm tone to Ryuji's voice somehow put her more on edge than the loud, brash one she was more accustomed to. “More importantly, you wanna tell me what the hell that was about?”

“Oh? You worried about me huh?” The fake smile plastered on Ann's face didn't even have him miss a step.

“Of course I am, now how about you quit asking dumb questions and answer mine.” Damn. One of the many things she'd grown to love about the man was how straightforward he could be, but even that came with it's own downsides. Ann sighed as she realised she wasn't going to be able to put this aside.

“Did I make Shiho worry too?”

“Her best friend just ran past her looking like she about to cry, what do you think? Course she's worried.” Making a quick mental note to add hurting those precious to her to escape her own pain to her list of screw ups, Ann took a moment to figure out how to approach the rather unpleasant subject.

“What do you think of...my body?”

Dead silence. In hindsight perhaps she should have taken two moments on that one. His eyes the size of dinner plates, Ryuji finally managed to stumble out a reply.

“Your...I'm sorry what?”

“Look just give me an answer alright?” 

“I...think it's just as stunningly amazing as the rest of you, but what has it got to do with anyth-”

“Is it perfect? Like Shiho's?” Ryuji as taken aback as he still was by the direction the conversation just took, was beginning to get an idea of where Ann was going with this.

“Wait? Are...are you getting jealous? Seriously” She couldn't really fault him in his tone of complete disbelieve. The way she was feeling was ludicrous after all. Letting her body droop so she was leaning against his shoulder, she tried to organise her thoughts.

“I'm sorry, I really am. I really am so, so proud of Shiho for what everything she's doing, and you helping her is fantastic it really is. It's just when I see you with her I...” she trailed off spinning the straw in her smoothie, still embarrassed that she was even capable of thinking the way that she currently was. “I'm being ridiculous aren't I?” Sighing himself, Ryuji gently lifted her chin so he could look her in the eyes before he responded.

“One thing I gotta set straight first Ann. You ain't planning on asking me to stop coaching her are you?” She felt a flash of panic, but her answer required no thought.

“No! No, of course not I'd never do that.”

“Good, because there's no way I'm doing that. Shiho came to me for help and I'm damn sure going to do all that I can to help her, so I'm glad that's settled. And just to be clear, you know I'd never in a million years do anything to eff up the most unbelievable, most amazing thing to ever happen to me, right? You do know just how damn much I love you? Hell we both do! First thing she said to me when she learned we were a thing was that if I screwed up and hurt you she'd use my head as a volleyball.” 

“Yeah that sounds about right.” The faintest of smiles creep on to her lips. “And yeah do I know. Took you far too damn long to tell me, but I've lost count of how many times you've shown me since. I know you'd never do anything to hurt me. I love you both so much. That's precisely why when I look at you two and all I can think is 'get away from him', I feels so awful.” After making sure she'd said all she'd needed to, Ryuji responded.

“Look I'll be honest and this is gonna sound kinda bad, I'm almost sort of relieved about all this.” This time it was Ann's turn to be thrown for a loop.

“Relieved? What do you mean?”

“Well, that I'm not the only one who gets all clingy about us. Makes me feel a little less like a possessive ass about it. There aren't many downsides to dating the most gorgeous girl on the planet, but that's definitely one of em.” This was news to her.

“I've never noticed you getting anything like possessive Ryuji. Like, at all.”

“C'mon in your line of work? Walking past magazines where you've got some pretty boy hanging off your arm? Listening to you recite lines where you're gushing on about someone who ain't me? Can't say it feels great.”

“Ah. So that's why you grumble whenever you help me practice.”

“Aside from the fact I suck at it, yeah that doesn't help.” Ann was glad that the tone had lightened a little, but it did little to alleviate how she was feeling.

“Still, that's a totally different situation. I barely even register all those guy's existences, couldn't even try to tell you any of their names. It's not like me getting...jealous of Shiho.”

“Guess not.” Ryuji's gaze wavered slightly. “We're actually pretty similar in that regard too though.” Even through her surprise Ann picked up slight shaking in his embrace told her that told her what he was trying to say was something he'd really rather not. “Ren. I'm...hella jealous of you and Ren”

“Ren? But why? He and I were never like tha-” she was cut off, Ryuji wanted to finish his admission whilst he still had the drive.

“I know, but he was there for you when I wasn't right? Before all our Metaverse crap when you felt Kamoshida had you cornered. I was wrapped up in my own shit and feeling sorry for myself, all while some dude who barely even knew you was there to listen.” Ryuji had closed his eyes mid explanation, clearly disgusted by his own words. “Resenting a dude for having the stones to do what I should have been doing myself? Pretty damn pathetic huh?” Ann was momentarily speechless. It made perfect sense, but...

“I had no idea you felt that way.”

“Ain't something I'm particularly proud of, so yeah. But as shitty a memory as it is, it's still part of who I am. Motivation for me to never do anything to feel that way again right? Even if I'm not totally sure what I can do to help, I'm always gonna be here for you from now on, understand?” Under scrutiny it was a very simple and straightforward way looking at things, but then again that was always part of his charm.

“Yeah,” Ann sniffled, burying her head in his broad chest “I understand. You're better than you think you are at helping too by the way. I don't know exactly what I'm going to do about feeling like this, but acknowledging it and apologising to Shiho for acting like such an ass seems a good start. I'm gonna head back.” Reluctantly untangling themselves from each other, the two stood up and started back towards the gym.

“By the way Ryuji, I'm the most unbelievable and amazing thing? You learned how to summon a skeleton pirate that shoots lightning remember?”

“A significant but distant second.”

Ann certainly made good on her word to apologise, both in person and over a lengthy phone message session. Several times in fact, to the point that the last message had prompted the generally patient Shiho to respond with a rather flowery message about what the consequences of doing so again would be. Apparently she had picked up some very particular words from Ryuji too. Thinking better than to apologise for apologising, Ann went to shut off her phone before one last message came through.

'Still, never thought I'd see the day where I'd make Ann Takamaki jealous. You really do have it bad for that obnoxious dork from the track team huh?'

Ann couldn't help but giggle at the near decade old memories, comparing the obnoxious dork from back then with the one blissfully reclining on their bed right now.

'Yep. I do. I really do.'

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by of all things Ann getting blasted by the titular attack on my last playthrough, leading to poor Ryuji being given a harsh whipping several times. Really I doubt he'd object too much, but there's a time and a place.
> 
> Feedback and critique is as always very appreciated.


End file.
